Ballroom Blitz
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: Formally Known as Oh Bother! KBOW! Katie is an Auror and has to conceal her identity from the death eaters so that she can still try to live her life as a quidditch super star.
1. A Twofold Life

**First of all so you know the name of this story has no importance to the story line at all...I just couldn't think of anything except for that.**

So I got this new idea for a story today and just started to write it and before I knew **it I ended up with this...and full chapter of and completely different story. Goodness I feel like Monty Python...you know like where there doing something and they say "And now for something completely different" and then it's not really that different. Well anyways I wrote this new story and I will probably update a couple of times when I get the idea for a new chapter but this one, unlike all of the other stories I have ever written, is complete rambling like I didn't plan any of it out. Perhaps this is a bad thing maybe this will improve my writing who knows. But read it and voice your opinion in form of a review and any ideas or even ****constructive criticism is welcome. **

My name is Katherine Elizabeth Bell and I am an Auror. Not just any old Auror however, I am an undercover Auror. Other then the company I work with and my best friends/teammates/co-workers no one knows that I am an Auror. To the public I am Katie Bell, Star chaser for the Puddlemore United Quidditch team.

I sure this doesn't sound like it makes much since but let me explain. In my years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry I excelled in Defense against the Dark Arts so when I had to decide what I wanted to do with my life Professor McGonagall suggested that I become an Auror. I was mainly interested in playing Quidditch at this point of my life so I didn't really think much of it and got my N.E.W.T.s to be an Auror but when I got out of school I worked towards being a professional Quidditch player. My best friend and old Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, had gotten a spot on the Puddlemore United team and talked his coach into letting me try out for the team. I got the spot and became the famous celebrity that I had always dreamed of becoming. Two of my other best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, played on Wimbourne Wasps and we shared the same pitch so the four of us were commonly playing together and would have the same days off except for when one team had a game and the other didn't. Life seemed like it was going exactly as I had ever dreamed of but at the same time it seemed overly boring. On days that we all had off Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George Weasley, and I would hang out and party like we were still teenagers in Hogwarts.

One night at a magical club in downtown Manchester the six of us were dancing and just having a ball when a nasty fight broke out. It started as just any old muggle style fist fight and then they pulled out their wands and were firing all sorts of hexes at each other. I just ducked until I herd that the one man was using the Avada Kedavra curse, at that moment I looked at Oliver, Fred, and Alicia and we all got a strange look in our eyes. The sure sign that we were about to do something completely idiotic because of adrenaline. The four of us stood up and started to disarm as many people holding a wand as possible. Then shortly after we stood up Angelina and George got up and joined our war of disbarment. All you could hear anymore was the six of us screaming "Expelliarmus" as loud as we could to distract the members of the fight so that they couldn't concentrate enough to properly cast the spell. After the majority of the men no longer had their wands I started to use the Petrificus Totalus curse on them so that they could not regain their wands or run away from the club. Before we even realized it all twelve of the fighters were unarmed and frozen. By this time the ministry cops were there to see who was using the unforgivable curse. Gawain Robards came into the club in shock because he thought that all of the criminals would be long gone by now and he would have to search for them for days. It turned out that the man who was using the Avada Kedavra curse was a Death Eater and they knew this and were on the hunt for him for months. Robards was in complete shock to find out that four quidditch players and two joke shop owners not only caught this man but him along with eleven other people not following the laws.

The night Gawain brought us back to the ministry and requested that we become Aurors. All of us were quite pleased with our currant jobs and weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of dropping everything to risk our lives in the work of an Auror. But apparently the ministry was low on Aurors and those that they had were on separate missions like Harry who was on a private mission to find and take down Voldermort. Ron, Fred and George's little brother, was with Harry and Hermione on that mission. As well the Aurors that they had had either retired or were on missions with The Order or well dead. So they were out of Aurors to have around just in case they needed one in an emergency, which also explains why Gawain himself came to the scene of the club fight. The point is that Gawain was quite desperate for more Aurors and wasn't going to let six people, who just caught a death eater and eleven other men on their free time, walk out the door.

So he came up with an idea, what at the time he called "part time aurors." Where we would continue our normal lives and our normal activities but when needed would sneak away from our real lives and become crime fighters. What Fred and George have taken to calling "A super hero lifestyle".

As time went on it really became under cover Aurors. Only kind of backwards, because instead of getting fake names and costumes to not let people know that you're an Auror it became fake names and costumes to not let people know that you're a celebrity. In our case my name was changed to River, Fred was Bram, George was Trevor, Alicia was Lauren, Angelina was Bailey, and Oliver was David (I ended up naming Oliver because he couldn't think up a name and I found it humorous to name him David because it was such a common name and other the rest of us had uncommon or just less common names). Then depending on the case we would have different appearances.

Our first case was to catch the side-kick of the man that we had caught during the club fight that started this all. He was a tall plump man that was well into his thirties and was one of the more annoying types of Death Eaters. If you're wondering how there can be different levels of Death Eaters and how we don't just think that all of them are not fun to handle. Well it's quite simple actually; there are the terrifying Death Eaters that are extremely powerful and normally at the right hand of Voldermort. Then there are the next step down which are those Death Eaters followers or side-kicks that are always doing things for the powerful ones because they have to do more important things for Voldie. Then come the not really powerful at all but think they are so they just become annoying because they act like everyone is terrified of them, Draco Malfoy for example. Then there are the powerful enough to be careful around them but weak enough that you could easily take them on their own or with weaker associates. Then comes the level of this man, the super annoying level, this level is such that they have almost no power at all so they survive as a Death Eater off of the more powerful Death Eaters. Wormtail was a good example of this level but he was higher up in the level because he clung to Voldermort, people like the man we were looking for mainly clung to just more powerful witches and wizards because they were to terrified to go directly to the "dark lord" himself.

We knew that the man was going to be at a club in London so that night we all met up at the ministry and got into disguise. I had a black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that went down to my lower back and had green contacts on and golden hoops earrings and probably five inch heels. For the first time in their lives Fred and George didn't look anything alike. Fred had shaggy black hair and George had short blonde hair that was up in like half of a Mohawk… actually it kind of looked like Oliver's hair on George. Angelina had green eyes and lighter brown hair with blonde streaks. Then Alicia had long red hair in a seventies flowy hairdo. And Oliver had a darker brown hair colour then what he naturally had and it was all slicked over except for the very front. We looked like the seventies threw up on us, well except for Angelina and I who could easily have passed for hookers. It was all part of the plan; the club was nineteen seventies themed like roller rink. A place that I never have nor will I ever again want to go into.

There were all sorts of crazy in this place, like it was packed of those people that you wonder how they can possibly be that creepy/scummy/crazy and they all seemed to have been attracted to me. The best part was…the majority of them were muggles.

"Hey River want to dance?" Oliver asked me.

"Excuse me! Can't you see the lady is talking to me?" Said a rude muggle that had been hitting on me for the last ten or so minutes.

"I can guarantee you that she wasn't talking at all and that she would much rather dance with me." Oliver said to the man and then grabbed my arm to pull me to my feet.

"You're a bloody fairy, what use is it to you to dance with her?" The man said getting mad at Oliver.

Oliver flipped him the bird and we walked out on to the dance floor.

"You are going to get us shot before its even time" I said jokingly once we started to dance.

"Nah he's to drunk to be able to aim well enough to hit us" Oliver said.

So the plan was to have Oliver and I dancing on the dance floor, Alicia at the bar, Angelina and Fred in the corner, and George out front; each group or person had a signal to the other team if they saw our man. From there we would fallow him around the club to try to figure out what his business was here, even flirt with him if it came necessary (those were all Gawain's exact words).

So as Oliver and I were dancing I saw George inside against the wall looking at Oliver and I, this was his signal. So I turned to Alicia and she was looking at me and I winked (this was my signal). Alicia in turn got up and walked pasted Fred and Angelina and Angelina got up to go into the bathroom after Alicia and Fred went to go talk to George.

"David isn't that Trevor and Bram?" I said pointing over to Fred and George to make sure Oliver understood that our man was here.

"Yeah it is, let's go say hi" Oliver said which meant yeah let's go see where he is so you can go tell Alicia and Angelina who were hanging out in the bathroom waiting for the news.

We walked over to Fred and George who were waiting for us to get to them.

"Hey Guys, I didn't know you were coming tonight" Oliver said. We had to talk in code because it was guaranteed that there would be a witch or wizard near by listening in that could either figure out who we are or warn the guy that we're after.

"Did you see that Dave went to that bar the other night?" Fred said. I looked over at the bar and sure enough our guy was sitting there talking to the bartender.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the Lou." I said and turned to go tell Angelina and Alicia that we were officially on duty.

"Lauren! Bailey! I haven't seen you guys in like years!" I said walking into the bathroom and seeing them standing in front of the sink.

"River how nice to see you" Alicia said.

"Here come on want to go to the bar and get some drinks and catch up?" I offered and we walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the bar.

"And what are three beautiful women like you doing at a club like this?" Our guy asked everything was working as planned.

"Probably the same thing that someone as handsome as you would be doing here" I said in my most seductive voice I could possibly make without gagging because this guy smelled like death.

"I highly doubt that" the man said facing the bar again.

"How could you doubt it" I asked.

"Because there is no chance that you would be here for the same reason as me"

"Oh so then why are you here"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand"

"Try me"

The man just looked at me strangely like he was debating whether or not he would tell me and right when I thought this was going to be an easy night a man wearing black robes came up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. They got up and walked away, I got up and followed somewhat closely and the rest of the gang split up. Fred and George went around back to make sure they didn't leave that way, Alicia and Angelina went on to the roof to make sure they didn't come up that way, and well Oliver caught up with me. We put one of Fred and George's extendable ears under the door and tried to listen in on what they were meeting about.

"As you know Randolph was caught a couple days ago buy some new ministry aurors. I've been sent to tell you to watch out because I promise you that these new Aurors will have you next on their list. And you know what will happen if both of you are captured by the ministry." A man's voice was saying.

"I've been sent to take you someplace safer before they find you. So come on we better go now in case they are already on your trail." I pulled the ear out from under the door and just I got it in my back pocket the door started to open. Realizing that it would be suspicious if Oliver and I were just standing back here, so being the quick thinker he is Oliver started snogging me.

"Oh, so sorry" The man in the black robes said walking by us.

"Petrificus Totalus" Oliver and I said basically into each others mouths and the two men froze in their tracks. I sent a pink flare to Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina telling them to come back inside and as soon as they did all of the doors and windows closed and the music and lights turned off.

All you could see was the random light flashes of people doing hexes. And some other light that I was assuming was coming from guns that the muggles had on them. Oliver and I just stayed close to our guys freezing random people who were coming to close to us. One muggle came up behind me and punched me in the side of the face. I got carried away and tackled him fighting him like the muggle that I was raised to be until I remembered that I was magic and I could just stop him from hitting me.

"Oh so you take the easy way out" Oliver laughed when he saw the light from my wand go to immobilize the guy.

"Yeah well I need to focus on my task" I said standing up and adjusting my hair and clothes.

"You know what I just thought of" I said

"Hmm" Oliver asked listening to hear any sign of the others.

"Lumos" I said and a spark came out of my wand but nothing happened

"I'm sure they thought of that" Oliver said laughing

Suddenly a gun fire light seemed to be way to close to us.

"Who's there" Said a shaky male voice.

"I know someone's there" The voice said after we didn't say anything. I could see something reflect off of his gun and it was aimed towards Oliver, so being that weird brave Gryffindor friend that I am I jumped in front of Oliver and just in time too because as soon as I was in front of him there was a loud bang and a extremely sharp pain in my right shoulder.

"BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS!" I screamed at the gun wound like it was going to say sorry or something. Oliver immobilized the man and I just started laughing.

"What is so bloody funny!" Oliver asked me

"I could have just done that instead of jumping in front of you and getting shot." I said

"Well you're a Gryffindor…we're famous for acting and then thinking. Where did you get shot?" Oliver asked

"In my shoulder" I said like he was crazy for asking.

Suddenly a light came from his wand and I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"The wizard's Tylenol" Oliver laughed

"Thanks" I said

"No thank you…I would have never noticed that he was aiming at me and your shoulder was right at my chest…so you pretty much saved my life" Oliver said

"Yeah well I could have saved you and my shoulder if I had just immobilized him"

"This is true but you didn't think of that and you still jumped in front of me."

"YOU BITCH! Give that back!" Came a familiar voice some what in front of us

"Alicia" I said quietly so that really only Oliver could hear me.

"You go help her I'll stay here" Oliver said

"You sure"

"Yeah she needs you more then I do" Oliver said

I ran after Alicia's voice and was soon joined by Angelina who was doing the same thing. We had come to the conclusion from what Alicia was yelling that a muggle stole her wand and she was chasing him to get it back.

When running by a door that I'm guess was near a street lamp I saw the outline of an over weight muggle with a wand running just barely in front of Alicia.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted and Angelina looked at me like I was mad.

"You can't just go around cursing everyone!" Angelina shouted

"I don't think I did" I said and ran towards the direction that I cast the spell. Sure enough the muggle was standing there completely still and Alicia was next to him looking around to try to figure out how he stopped.

"Did you hex him?" Alicia asked when she saw me.

"Yeah" I said and took her wand from his stone like body

"Nice shot" She said in amazement

"Thanks…I saw him in the light of that door" I said pointing to a door a little ways away from us. Angelina came and had the same look on her face as Alicia when I first got to her.

"You actually hit him" She said in shock.

"Yeah now come on Oliver is guarding our men by himself so we better get back to helping him." I said and took off towards where Oliver and I were standing only turning around a couple of times to make sure that they were still behind me and no one else was.

"Dave liver it's us" I said once I got to where I knew Oliver could see us. And because I didn't know if anyone else was there I didn't say his real name and I didn't just say David because I knew that he would think I was expecting someone else to be there and that I was a Death Eater.

"Who all is us?" Oliver asked once I got to him

I looked around and then said quietly. "Alicia, Angelina, and I"

And soon after I said that Alicia and Angelina came running to us.

"You guys have been back here the whole time!" Alicia asked loudly.

"Yeah why" I said

"You've been back here while we have been running around like chickens with our heads cut of!" Alicia said

"Yeah well we figured that you guys were doing a good job and so we stood back here" Oliver said smartly

"No, we were watching these guys. Because they were the whole reason we are here in the first place." I said and lit up my wand so that they could see the man and the other man in the black robes.

"Well now what?" Angelina asked

"Someone needs to try to find a way to contact the ministry so that means either get out of here or find a random owl with telepathy" I said

"An owl with telepathy?" Angelina asked like I was mad.

"Yeah I've been standing here thinking of ways to get a hold of them all night and that was just one of my random ideas."

"And how would an owl with telepathy help us?" Alicia asked

"Well I was thinking that if an owl had telepathy we could think really hard about a message and then it could read our minds so then it would take the message to the ministry." I said

"And then how would the owl tell the ministry the message?" Oliver asked.

"Well I never said it would work" I said after a pause of thinking.

"So before you're insanity spreads I'm going to go and try to find a way out of here. And you can think about you're message" Angelina said jokingly and then ran out the hallway.

"It's boring over here" Alicia said maybe five minutes later.

"Yeah well it is now, but I got shot earlier so it had its exciting moments" I said calmly

"You got shot!" Alicia said

"Yeah it's fine though Oliver put a charm on my arm so that it doesn't hurt anymore." I said and Oliver started laughing and then just stopped.

"You okay" I asked

"Yeah sorry I just had one of those stupid moments where you find silly things funny, so I just started laughing because charm and arm rhyme." Oliver said.

"We REALLY need to get out of here" I said

"Has anyone seen Fred or George since this started?" Alicia asked

"No" Oliver and I said and the three of us started to worry because it had to have been an hour or so since this all started and no one had seen Fred or George.

"Accio Fred and George" I said jokingly and suddenly Fred and George came running towards us with their wands lit up so we could tell it was them.

"Whoa…it worked!" I said and Oliver and Alicia laughed. Only I have the skill too perfectly say a charm that wouldn't work and have what would happen if it worked well happen.

"Angelina told us that you guys were over here" Fred and George said looking at us strangely because we were now sitting on the floor with the two men lying down.

"We are kind of hiding in a way" I said with a ridiculous smile on my face.

"Well hiding is better then almost getting shot by magic and bullets." Fred said sitting down and then George sat down shortly afterwards.

"Well almost getting shot is a lot better then actually getting shot" I said and began to laugh.

"She got shot?" George asked  
"Yeah and I'm beginning to wonder if loss of blood can make you crazy" Oliver said

"Am I still losing blood?" I asked Oliver who was sitting closets to me and well has been with me while and since I got shot.

"Yeah you are" Oliver said in a kind of worried tone.

"Guys there is NO way out of this place, the death eaters have though of everything. And they're out there fighting themselves and the muggles. They don't realize that we aren't the muggles, and they aren't even using the Avada Kedavra for some reason!" Angelina said come over to us.

"Why aren't they using A.K.?" I asked

"I don't know but it's really strange" Angelina said

"That is strange" Fred and George said together.

"Wait…the ministry has instant alerts every time someone uses an unforgivable curse right?" I said

"Yeah they always seem to find out…why?" Oliver said

"That's why they aren't using A.K. Because if they do then the Ministry will know and will come because it's in their range or something and the Deathers don't want the Ministry to come here." I said

"Deathers?" Oliver asked

"Yeah it's easier then saying Death Eaters."

"She has a good point though" Fred said.

"The Death Eaters were prepared for this and know that if they use an unforgivable curse then the ministry workers will be here in a heart beat." George said.

"So what if one of us was to use an unforgivable curse?" I asked

"They would lock us up" Alicia said like it was a crazy idea.

"Well like we could probably get away with the imperious curse on something that doesn't really matter."

"Kates you know better then anyone else that nothing good can come from the imperious curse" Oliver said

"Yeah…if only we had like a rat or something….with good expiation I could get out of using the curse on a rat." I said and we all sighed and sat there listening to the shots and shouts and crashes of the war that we were trapped near. After awhile I gave up and lied down. When my head hit the ground it didn't hit the ground it hit a body.

"Who body am I hitting right now?" I asked in fear that I was lying on the body of one of the men we had captured.

"You're lying on mine" Oliver said.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" I asked because I was wicked comfortable and didn't feel like moving.

"Kates….almost two hours ago we were snogging…you resting you're head on me isn't going to make me uncomfortable" He laughed

"Ha…oh yeah" I had forgotten about that.

"YOU TWO WERE SNOGGING!" Alicia asked like we were in school and it was gross for people to kiss.

"Well only kind of….they came out of the room and Oliver used it as a cover up to why we were standing there." I said

"Suuuure" Fred and George said.

Before I knew it I was asleep. It was probably close to three in the morning by now….you would think that the ministry would be wondering why we weren't back yet. I guess it was supposed to be a difficult mission, and I guess it is but really if you think about it our mission is pretty much over…we're just trapped here.

Suddenly it felt like something was crawling on me and I could hear Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina were talking. I quickly threw my hand up and caught the object that was crawling on me. It let out a squeal I opened my eyes to see a huge rat in my hand.

"If I wasn't so happy to see a rat this would be completely disgusting." I said

"What would be disgusting….and why would you be happy to see a rat?" Alicia asked

"Well it's disgusting because I caught a rat that was crawling on me and it's now in my hands….and I'm happy because I caught a RAT that was crawling on me and it's now in my hands"

"Katherine Elizabeth Bell you are not going to put the imperious curse on that poor rat!" Alicia said

"Hey it's the one that walked on me…and I'm not going to make it do anything bad I'm just going to put the curse on it and see if the ministry will come."

"I think we should let her do it" Oliver said in a raspy voice like he just woke up.

"I agree with Oliver and Katie…it's a try and I just want to get out of here." Fred said

"I agree with them love" George said

"Yeah sorry Alicia but I just want to get out of here and go to sleep in my bed" Angelina said.

"Alright Katie….just don't make it do anything that could hurt it!" Alicia said

"Imperio!" I said and the mouse was now in my control. I just kind of made it run around for a bit until I knew or thought that the ministry was coming.

And just as we had hope there was an extremely loud crash and a flash brighter the lighting and everything stopped and the lights came on. I then let the rat go and said sorry. I looked around and there was blood everywhere….I'm guess the blood near us was mine. And people were all over the place like stone or dying. The looks on the ministry worker's faces were almost priceless.

The Six of us stood up and got our men up and looked at each other.

"Oh Oliver, I got blood on you….I'm sorry" I said realizing that Oliver had bloody on his side almost under his armpit which is where I'm guessing I was resting up against.

"Don't worry about it…but you've been loosing blood for hours now so let's go make sure that you can get out of here and to St. Mungo's." Oliver said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards where the ministry workers were. Everyone around us was frozen.

"River! What happened?" Gawain shouted when he saw us.

"I got shot" I said casually

"How long ago!" He asked Oliver

"Well what time is it?" Oliver asked

"Four thirty" Gawain answered

"What time did we leave for this mission?" Oliver asked

"Eleven forty-five" Gawain said

"Well then I'd say she got shot close to three hours ago" Oliver said and I looked at my right hand to make sure it wasn't blue from lack of blood.

"Well then quick let's get her to St. Mungo's!" Gawain said and shoved us over to Nymphadora Tonks who I had gotten to know at the hospital in my seventh year when she came to ask me some questions.

"I guess you and I are going to be hospital buddies once again" She said when Gawain told her what had happened.

Fred and George came out carrying the two men to the Ministry workers and Gawain was amazed that we managed to still complete our mission threw all of this. Then they were explaining that our mission started all of it when I passed out.

Some how I managed to make it threw all of that with out passing out and now three hours after I started loosing blood I pass out.

I woke up in the hospital room and Oliver was sleeping in the chair a crossed from my bed. He was back to his normal look so I was assuming that I was too.

"Whoa Déjà vu" I said when I realized that Oliver was looking at me.

"Yeah tell me about it." He said and smiled

"Where are the others?" I asked and stretched

"At home…sleeping…elated that we don't have to go to work well today…you can't really blame them" He said stretching himself because he must have been just asleep in that chair.

"Yeah…why aren't you at home?" I asked

"Well you can't expect me to be able to sleep well not knowing weightier or not the girl that I snogged, then had my life saved by, then slept with is okay." He said with a big stupid smile on his face

"You're never going to get over that we did that are you"

"Nope…not planning on it" He said as his smile turned to a cocky one.

"Well look I'm fine you can go home now." I said

"Nah…I want to make sure that you get home okay. It's really the lest I can do, I mean you really did save my life." Oliver said in a more serious tone.

"Oh, Miss Bell, you're awake that's good how are you feeling?" The healer asked as he entered the room.

"Um…fine actually" I said and looked at my arm in the area that I was shot. There wasn't much but just a small cut almost where the bullet went in.

"Alright good…can I have you stand up?" The healer asked and I got up and out of the bed.

"You still feel fine?" he asked

"Yeah…" I said

"Great then you can go home now if you want and that cut from the bullet should be gone with in a couple of days." He said

"I love magic" I said with a smile to Oliver once the Healer was out of the room

"Ha why do you say this now?" Oliver asked

"Because in muggle world I would have been in the hospital for months with that kind of blood loss" I said

"Well then I love magic too…come on let me take you home" Oliver said and we head to my house which conveniently was right next to his so don't think he's being all cutesy by taking me home…because really he's just going back to his house.

For it only being our first real case the inter ministry was very surprised how well we preformed in that task and would soon have us as there number one protection aurors. And still no one had figured out that Code name River and Katie Bell was the same person. Not even those in the ministry other then some of the other Aurors like Tonks, and then of course Gawain. I was living the lifestyle of a super-hero. I had a job and real name with a credit card and money and a bank account and birthday at day. And then I was River the crime fighting alter ego that to most didn't even have a house at night.


	2. Dementors and A Death Eaters' Glare

**Yay a second chapter! This one is really long compaired to the first chapter. SO I hope you enjoy it. **

After our first mission things seemed to get easier. It was actually quite boring, if we had something to do with the ministry it would be to go and talk to crazy people who claimed to have been under imperious curses by Voldermort. None of these people had been of course, in this one case they guy couldn't remember how he got home the night before and so he decided it was because he was under a curse. It turned out that he had just had one too many firewhiskies at the pub the night before.

So mainly life was back to normal, well in my definition of normal, I still was a Quidditch super star that had to go to fancy dinners and press conferences every other night. It was nearing the end of the English Quidditch League season so practices were everyday dusk to noon then five to ten that night.

I was beat from being up until five every morning either working for the ministry or at stupid press parties. Then I had a maximum amount of two hours of sleep every night.

"Morning sunshine" I herd a familiar Scottish voice say in my doorway. I just groaned and put my covers over my face trying to pretend I wasn't there.

"Come on Kates we've got to get to practice on time today." Oliver said.

"It's still dark out" I groaned

"That would be because it's pouring rain out there" He said and I looked over to discover that he was indeed soaked from head to toe just from walking over from next door.

"Do they ever cancel practice?" I groaned sitting up wrapping my blankets around my shoulders.

"Not this late in the season…but I have to admit that even I don't want to go today."

"Well then I must be dreaming because I swear I just herd Oliver Wood say that he didn't want to go to quidditch practice. But it's okay because that just means I'm still asleep so I don't have to go to practice yet." I said plopping back so that I was no longer sitting up.

"Sorry to say Kates, but that was really me saying that. I'm just extremely tired and the rain is freezing. But we still have to go to practice….unfortunately" Oliver said walking closer to my bed.

"Can't we call in sick or something?" I asked rolling around trying to get comfortable again.

"I wish…but he would find it odd if both of us called in on the same day" Oliver said falling on to my bed next to me.

"You're getting my bed all wet" I complained

"Yeah well it just gives you reason for getting up….and then helping me up when you're ready to go" He sighed and rolled into a comfortable position.

I let out a big sigh and the got up with all of my blankets intact and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. This was our normal routine in the morning, Oliver would wake up and get ready early and then come over to my house wake me up and then sleep in my bed until I was ready and then we would go to practice together.

I took a shower and then put on a running shirt and track pants because for some reason it was just easier to wear clothes to the locker rooms and then change into our practice kits there.

I threw my hair up into a really messy bun because I was too tired to put effort into my hair and then just put some eyeliner and mascara on. Then went out into my bedroom and grabbed my gym bag from my closet. I walked over to my bed where Oliver was fast asleep snoring loud enough that the whole city could probably hear him. I picked up stuffed quaffle that was on a side table near me and threw it at him. He just rolled over and groaned. So I went to plan b and just jumped on to my bed and then all around him until he woke up.

"Goodness Kates, was that really necessary?" He groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Well yeah, I tried doing it the nice way but it didn't work. Plus falling asleep in my bed gives me every reason to wake you up rudely." I said jumping down from my bed and over to put on my shoes.

"I don't want to go out in the rain" Oliver groaned looking out the large window on the other side of my room.

"It wouldn't be that bad if I was so bloody tired" I said standing up and throwing my gym bag on to my shoulder.

"Yeah…I need to get a wider broom so I can sleep on it when no one is shooting on me." Oliver said picking up his bag and we walked out my bedroom door.

"Are you too tired to Apparate?" I asked looking down the stairs and threw the door at the rain.

"I can give it a go" Oliver said stretching out his arms and yawning.

I yawned and then apparated to the pitch. Unfortunately I missed the locker room and was standing in the middle of the pitch so I was still getting wet. I walked into the locker room and then was surprised to not see Oliver at his locker. So I went back and looked out on to the pitch to see if he missed as well. Sure enough as I was opening the door I saw him appear in the center of the pitch. He yawned and then walked over to the locker room.

"I missed" Oliver said when he got to the door.

"Where you aiming for the locker room too?" I asked

"No…" he said

"Oh…then where did you end up at first?" I asked

"I think I was in a football pitch…" he said thinking about it

"Did any muggles see you?" I asked

"Nah, there was no one there, and I got out as soon as I noticed that I missed so it's likely they herd me but they will probably just think it was lighting." He said and walked by me to his locker.

"Oh Katherine, I tried getting a hold of you last night but you must have been at that party." Wes, my team manager, said coming from the stairs that lead to his office.

"I decided that since you and Oliver had to go to so many parties and meetings lately that I would give you two the day off and I would work on some rookies and the rest of the team." Wes finished and I just stared at him in shock.

"Really?" I said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, no reason to have you guys here today. It's pouring out so I will mainly do teamwork activities and I already know that you guys work well on a team and will play even in thunderstorms. So you're free to go home" He answered

"Wes are you like under an Imperious Curse or something?" I asked poking him in the cheek to see if he was real.

"No Katie, I'm fine…and I'm real. You and Oliver can go home" He said

"Is this some kind of test to see if we will stay or not?" I asked still not believing that I can go home.

"No it's not a test, it's real, I'm real, I'm serious, I'm not under any curses, this is not a dream, and I will force you two to go home if you stay here. I want to work with the rest of the team on different things" Wes said and pushed me towards the door and where Oliver was still standing there starring into his locker, I think he may have fallen asleep standing up.

"Ollie….OLLIE…..OLIVER….OLIVER NOLAN WOOD WAKE UP!" I shouted into his ear and five minutes later he snapped out of it and looked at me strangely.

"Was I asleep?" he asked blinking a lot.

"Yeah that or in a small coma." I said

"Wes said that we have the day off" I said still finding it strange.

"Seriously?" He asked

"Yeah…I asked a hundred times if Wes was serious and he said yes and pushed me towards you slash the door" I said

"Strange…so we can go home then?" Oliver said

"Yeah…can you make it home?" I asked

"I should be able to" He said and I apparated to my room and fell onto my bed not caring that I was getting it wet because it was still wet from Oliver this morning.

Suddenly there was this large crash and Oliver was standing in my room.

"Oh come on! I was so close this time." He said and then disappeared for a couple seconds and then reappeared. This kept happening and everything time he would appear he would curse and then try again. This was happening over and over again until I finally started to get annoyed buy the constant crashes while I was trying to sleep.

"Oliver!" I yelled

And he didn't hear me and then all of the sudden it stopped. I was under my covers so I just figured he finally got to his house. Which is good because I was about to make him walk over there. Then suddenly I herd a different noise, a noise I had gotten to know to well. I pulled my blankets away from my face and look over to see Oliver fast asleep still standing up and snoring.

"Oliver" I shouted

"Huh…What?" he said when he woke up.

"Why are you still here?" I asked when he was awake and looking around the room like he had no idea where he was.

"I must have passed out while I was trying to apparate to my room. I don't know why I couldn't get to my room though" Oliver groaned.

"You probably just weren't concentrating enough because you're too tired and then our rooms are almost identical." I said

"Yeah…damn can I crash here until I get enough energy to walk to my bed?" Oliver said rubbing his eyes and then running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah sure whatever" I said and returned to my comfort spot under all of my blankets, shortly afterwards something large fell on to my bed.

"I'm too lazy to go to the couch" Oliver mumbled next to me

"It was only like five steps from where you were standing" I said

"Yes and the bed was only two" he said smartly

"Now that is lazy" I said and rolled to find a new more comfortable spot.

"Plus the bed is more comfortable" he said flopping on to his side.

"What does it matter to you…you were just sleeping standing up" I complained

"Yeah well not comfortably" he said and smiled at me.

"Whatever….just you better not keep me up with your snoring" I demanded

"Well how tired are you?" he asked

"Extremely" I answered

"Well then it shouldn't be an issue" He said smartly and then closed his eyes and sighed.

He was right though because I was so tired that I just fell asleep and didn't wake up to his snoring.

"Katie?" I herd a voice saying from my room. I was still mainly awake but I still herd snoring and the voice was too high pitched and girly to be Oliver.

"Katie?" said the voice again.

I opened my eyes to see Angelina hovering over my bed.

"Oh hey Angelina, why are you here?" I mumbled

"More importantly, why is Oliver in you're bed?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"He was having trouble apparating to his house and he just fell asleep there" I answered

"Oh well that's weird because we went to his house and it's locked, he never locks his door" She said

"Oliver" I said shaking him to wake him up

"Hmm?" he mumbled

"Did you lock your door?" I asked

"No…why" he mumbled

"Because Angelina says that it's locked" I said and he opened his eyes and looked at Angelina in surprise.

"That's weird" He said standing up and then groaned because he didn't want to be up yet.

I got up and followed him and Angelina out of my house and to Oliver's. We got to the front door and sure enough it was locked, and not just a muggle lock, it was under a spell so that no one could get in and Oliver couldn't get the spell off.

"What the hell! Try to apparate into my house" He said and then disappeared.

I tried to get into his living room because it was the only thing that was different from my house so I was curtain not to end up in my living room. But I ended up just appearing a couple feet from where I left and Oliver was standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Come on, let's go talk to the ministry" Oliver said and then Apparated away.

I appeared in the Ministry and got yelled at because we aren't supposed to just apparate into buildings because it's rude. However I didn't do it on purpose but that's where I ended up.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Oliver asked after he came in the entrance.

"For some reason I apparated into the building instead of near it" I informed him.

"Strange" He said and then headed towards the desk.

"We need to meet with Nymphadora Tonks" Oliver told the front desk and the man gave us a pass like thing to the Auror's floor and checked our wands for whatever it is that they look for.

So Oliver, Angelina, and I all walked into the elevator and went towards Gawain's office.

"I don't get it. Why are we going to see Tonks just because you're house is locked?" Angelina asked and Oliver looked at me with a questioning look. Angelina should know that we weren't actually going to see Tonks and that we were really going to talk to Gawain because it is not normal for our houses to just lock themselves.

"Well we don't know what to do and I'm sure Tonks will have some idea, plus she's always telling us that if we need help with anything we should just stop by and talk to her here" I said

"Oh" Angelina said and Oliver and I veered towards Tonk's office instead of Gawain's.

"Hey, what a surprise, what are you three up to?" Tonks said when we got to her office.

"Well you see Oliver was crashing at my house and Angelina came over and informed us that his house was locked and he never locked it. So we wanted to come by and see what you thought about it." I said looking at Tonks in a way to show that there was more to the story.

"Oh, well Katie while you're here I've wanted to show you something." Tonks said walking out into the hallway. I followed and Oliver convinced Angelina to stay back in the office.

"So what's really going on?" Tonks asked once we were a safe distance from her office.

"Well that really happened and so we were on our way to go and talk to Gawain but when we told the front desk we were coming to talk to you Angelina asked why we were going to ask you about a locked house. That's not like her at all" I said

"KATIE! Oh thank goodness you're here! Where's Oliver!" Gawain said coming from down the hall.

"He's in Tonk's office with Angelina why?" I asked and Gawain got a strange look on his face.

"Angelina? She's been gone all morning with out a trace, I sent her to go get you and Oliver this morning but she just disappeared.

"Oh well she showed up at my house but she's acting really weird" I said

"I think she might be cursed" Tonks said

"And she's alone with Oliver?" Gawain said and had this scared look on his face.

"Yeah why?" I said

"Just go right now and get him and Tonks try to figure out how to get Angelina back to normal" Gawain said and rushed off to his office

I ran to Tonks' office and the two of them were still just sitting there.

"Hey Oliver I found someone who can help you" I said and he and Angelina started walking out the door.

"Oh Angelina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tonks said once she got to the door and Angelina just looked at Oliver and me strangely.

"We'll wait for you if you want" I said and she nodded her head. Oliver and I went and stood outside the door until Tonks closed her door.

"Are we really waiting for her?" Oliver asked

"What does my Mum commonly call you?" I asked

"Oh Lover….why?" He answered with a sigh

"Okay just making sure it was still you" I said and started walking really fast towards Gawain's office and Oliver followed closely behind me.

"Okay, what in the world is going on today!" I asked once we got into Gawain's office and closed the door.

"I got a letter back from Georgia, one of the other Aurors and she had a mission to follow this man we believed to be a Death Eater. Well she found out that he was and found out who his next target was." Gawain started to say.

"The man used these two pictures to show the man he was talking to who he was talking about then he left them on the bar and then when he saw Georgia, recognized her and then apparated away quickly" Gawain said throwing two pictures onto his desk. It took me a few minutes but then I recognized the people in the pictures. They were pictures of me and Oliver. He and I both had looks of shock on our face.

"Someone must have seen you two stop the fight at the bar the night that we found you and hired you, and then you see when someone uses a unforgivable the ministry isn't the only place that has the spell that tells us who used it." Gawain said rushing his hands threw his hair.

"So they know that I used the curse the other night and connected the two events?" I said to fill in the blanks and fell into the chair behind me.

"The thing I don't understand though is that why are they targeting Oliver as well?" I said putting my head in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees.

"We're not really sure, but there was probably someone who saw you the other night with a man and just figured. That's why they are putting curses on everyone around you, they want to try to figure out for sure if you and River and Oliver and David are the same people by using different events to see how you react. For instance things like letting you off of practice, locking you out of your house, sending one of your friends to ask questions." Gawain said and Oliver just laughed to himself realizing that we should have noticed that coach would have never let us off of practice for no reason other then we were working hard or that we were tired. I realized that something was severely wrong with it though and asked him he told me he wasn't cursed so I wasn't going to argue with no having to practice.

"So the team is probably all under the imperious curse by now" I said leaning my back against the back of the chair while Oliver paced back in forth near Gawain's desk.

"Most likely, and we are to believe that their first strike against you will be at you're next home game." Gawain said looking at a paper on his desk

Suddenly the door flew open and the Weasley's and Alicia were standing in the doorway gasping for air.

"We couldn't find them or Angelina any where!" Fred said, they hadn't noticed we were in the office because they had their eyes closed.

"Well probably because all three of them are here" Oliver said in a voice that was supposed to sound like Gawain.

The three of the stood up and looked at us in shock.

"Angelina is under some curse and she showed up and Katie's house where they both were and told them that Oliver's house was locked. They showed up here and Tonks is working on Angelina's state." Gawain said and Fred booked out of the room and down the hall towards Tonks' office most likely.

"Well at lest they are okay" Alicia said lying down on the floor next to the chair I was sitting in.

"So do we have a plan yet?" George asked sitting down next to Alicia

"I'm still thinking of one" Gawain said

"Is there anyway we could try to throw them off into believing that we aren't the people that they are looking for?" I said, I had been thinking about a plan during the last scene.

"Like how?" Oliver said leaning up against Gawain's desk

"I don't know….we could have someone that appears to be us acting like River and David and then if they get caught have them turn out to be someone else appearing to be River and David who are appearing to be you and me" I said and almost everyone looked at me like I was daft.

"That might just work…" Gawain said staring past all of us into the corner

"It could?" I said in disbelief that one of my plans actually made sense

"Yes. We could have two known Aurors charmed to look like you and then get them in the situation to where a death eater thinks that they caught you and Oliver and then have the Aurors charm themselves to look like you two did during the other night and say that they aren't you two they're River and David and then the death eater will hex them to revel who they really are and it will throw them off. Mean while you six will be fighting the rest of their army with different wands and charmed to look like different people. We could even set up another pair of you two with you're wands someplace else and then the death eaters will go after them and we can catch them….if any of that makes any since" Gawain said very enthusiastically.

"Umm yeah I guess so" We all said and then the plan was set.

Tonks and Remus Lupin took the place of me and Oliver for the next few days we even charmed them so that they were good at quidditch.

I was ready for tonight. The plan was set and everyone had a job to do for it to work correctly. So this meant that mine and Oliver's life now depended on a ruff amount of eleven people. If one of them was to do even the simplest thing incorrectly then everything could go wrong.

All of this running threw my mind and yet I was perfectly calm. The only thing I found weird was that they were making sure that Oliver and I were together at all times. I figured this was a dumb idea because then if they get one of us then they will have both of us. But Gawain said that he had reasons for doing this and then walked away when I asked him.

I walked into the stands of the pitch with a very nervous Oliver at my side.

"This is so weird…" I said to myself just loud enough so that he could hear me.

"What is?" he asked looking very paranoid

"Going to our own game" I said and looked around and people wearing t-shirt with my name and number on it.

"Out of everything that's going on right now that's the weirdest thing to you?" he said almost laughing at me

"Yeah…." I said and walked over to the seats that we got towards the front near our starting goal hoops.

Oliver and I were charmed to not look like ourselves and we even had different wands so that there was no way to track us back to the wands. Fred and George were on the other side of the pitch but we could see them clearly. They were charmed and had different wands too, along with Angelina and Alicia who were a few rows behind us.

"Wow that's creepy" Oliver said while Remus Lupin flew out onto the pitch charmed to look like Oliver.

"Yeah it is" I said seeing Tonks charmed to look like me directly behind him.

The game was just like any normal one for a long time, we were beginning to wonder whether or not the death eaters were even going to show up. Oliver was sitting next to me mumbling that it was a trap of some sort.

Suddenly the lights went out in the stands and everyone gasped and Oliver just about peed himself. Then shortly after they came back on and the announcer said that there must have been a muggle near by that caused them to turn off.

"Why are you so terrified about! This is just like any other mission" I asked him

"Because my life is at the end of this mission, and I would rather die any other way then being captured. It's just a pretty lame way to die" Oliver said and I laughed and a light went off again over by where Fred and George where sitting.

"If they bring dementors with them I'm warning you know I might cry" Oliver said staring at the unlit light.

"Yeah well you're going to have to be a little bit stronger if that's the case because I'll be freaking out by that point." I said

Then all of the lights were out again and sure enough it started to get cold. I put a charm on Oliver and I to give us night vision and I looked up at Alicia and Angelina who were looking at me and then started staring at something behind me. I turned around and Death Eaters were chasing Tonks and Lupin around the pitch. I grabbed a hold of my wand and Oliver's arm and started to head to our creatively named 'step one' area, which was just the ground level of the pitch to try to get rid of some of the death eaters. Fred and George were on the other side of the pitch doing the same thing while some other aurors were flying above fighting them. Everything was happening so fast it was hard to realize everything that was going on. I was trying to figure out how to stop Death Eaters and cast random patronus to keep the random dementors away while still always being near Oliver so that I knew where he was and at the same time I was comforted having him near me. Everyone else was in some completely different area of the pitch and if Oliver wasn't there I would be all by myself and I was already starting to freak out and I wasn't yet alone.

"Are you okay?" Oliver yelled back to me

"I will be" I yelled back

"You look like you're about to pass out" He said

Suddenly I wasn't paying attention and a dementor was right next to me. The closer the dementor got to me the more I felt like I was rising up into the air. Then I was back to the pitch and Oliver was next to me casting a patronus.

"That was too close Kates you have to keep a better look out for those!" Oliver yelled shooting some spell off.

It was such a strange feeling, everything was going on at once and there wasn't even enough time to even think about breathing. Anything could happen now and no one would be able to prevent it.

Everything was happening so fast and yet it felt like time was moving so slowly, all I could hear were people screaming and spells being cast. It was a terrifying feeling but at the same time was like nothing I had ever felt before and I was almost enjoying it.

As I was thinking this I was realize it was not smart to be thinking about anything other then keeping death eaters and dementors away. Oliver was shooting things left and right between looking back to make sure I was okay. I was behind him so that I could always see him and be looking at dementors and death eaters.

Suddenly I felt like I was miles above everyone and I was screaming but my mouth wasn't opened and then I passed out. I opened my eyes to see Oliver running towards me and then suddenly falling to the ground, I was trying to scream but nothing was happening and then everything went black.

I woke up in some grey stone room with my wrist in irons as well as my legs and I was connected by a long chain to the wall. Oliver was lying not far from me motionless. I crawled over to make sure he was still breathing…he has to be still breathing…they wouldn't still have his body if he was dead…..

"Ollie..?" I whispered hoping he would hear me and no one else

"Oliver…are you okay?" I said nudging him in the side a little bit. It seemed to have worked because his eye opened and he looked at me and smiled then looked around and the smile disappeared.

"Where are we?" he grumbled struggling to sit up.

"I have no idea I just woke up" I said

"Do you think they know?" He said looking at me worried

"I don't think so…if they did they would have just killed us in the pitch" I said

"Good point…" he said and looked around

"Whoa I just noticed something!" he said suddenly

"What's that?" I asked

"We look like ourselves" He said looking at me.

"Blimey! We do!" I said

"They must have figured out that Remus and Tonks were dressed up like us so we were us" he said

"UP" a death eater said as it entered the room. We stood up and he charmed the chains that connected us to the wall to come to his hand.

"Follow or be dragged" the death eater said and began to lead us out of the room.

"Whatever they do don't give into it" I whispered to Oliver

"What if they put us under imperious?" he said

"They can't if you fight it" I said

"Seriously?" he asked  
"Yeah you just have to concentrate against it as hard as you can." I said

"How do you know?" he asked

"My parents made me go to defense classes for it with Tonks after my incident" I said and suddenly we were in this room with a bunch of death eaters in a circle. The one leading us put us in the middle of the circle and then stood in the spot that seemed to have been left for him.

"Katie Bell and Oliver Wood" The man who seemed to be facing us said.

"I never would have thought I would see you two alive." The man said creepily.

He took off his mask and it was none other then Marcus Flint. No wonder he wants to see us dead. I don't exactly feel comfortable standing in the same room as him with out a wand…let alone in irons.

"Lord Voldermort has a proposal for you" He said with a super creepy smile.

"You can either except this proposal safely and sanely" I he continued

"Or you can refuse and we can make you except" He said with an even creepier smile and then seemed to look at Oliver and I for signs of fear but neither of us had any I knew that they couldn't put me in a Imperious and knew that as soon as I could get a wand I could safely get Oliver and myself out of here.

"He needs your flying skills to catch some…thing for him…even though I could easily do it myself" he said mumbling the last part. Oliver and I still just stood there in silence.

These guys are all sick little men right…I wonder if I could find a way to seduce one into giving me their wand.

"So what is you're answer?" he asked…I wonder what would happen if we said sure…they probably would make it a point not to give us a wand…and then we would probably get one of those nasty snake things on our arms…though Oliver would look hot with a tattoo….why the bloody hell did that pop into my mind…

"You already know our answer" I said…it could go either way I guess so I might be able to figure out how to get out of here saying that we would help….but then Voldermort would be after us… and being that Harry hasn't even killed him yet I doubt I would have a chance… but I can so take all of these guys in here if their using Marcus as their leader.

"Don't forget Katie that you're little buddies River and David aren't here to save you anymore" Marcus said. What does that mean? Are River and David dead? No because we are River and David. Do they know that? Do they think Tonks and Remus are River and David? Are Tonks and Remus dead? What can he possibly mean?

"So?" Oliver said

"Do you decline his request?" Marcus asked loudly

"Do you doubt that we wouldn't?" I said, I have this thing that when people are mad at me or something I always answer their questions with another question.

"You are a silly girl" Marcus said. That's kind of sexual sounding….creepy. Note to self: stay awake around Marcus. Well perhaps I could seduce him into giving me his wand….I wonder if I could rip my shirt with my mind.

"Marcus just kill us because you know that we are never going to help you or your 'Dark Lord'" Oliver said while I was concentrating on ripping my shirt with my mind.

"Marcus don't forget your orders" Some lady said from next to me.

"I WON'T" Marcus yelled. He must have been told not to kill us, interesting change of events.

"YOU WILL HELP THE DARK LORD!" Marcus screamed at us

"Not when you ask like that mister" I said in a stupid voice and Oliver laughed. I swear we are the only ones who literally laugh at the face of death.

"ARRRGH!" Marcus yelled

"Flint you know what will happen if they end up dead" a man said.

"Ha ha Marcus is a pirate" Oliver said

"No I think pirates smell better then he does" I said and we both laughed. We never change; this was like everyday at Hogwarts when we saw this kid. He would like threaten us and we would laugh then make fun of him until he'd get fed up and left. Maybe this will be like that, doubtful but it worth a shot.

"I told you all this would happen" Marcus yelled to the death eaters almost as if he was about to cry.

"And this is why the Dark Lord wanted you to do it" some lady said

"Aww is little Marcus going to cry" I said. I seriously think that if this was any other death eater Oliver and I would be scared shitless right now.

"You two will be sorry you do this" Marcus said

"So you've always said but I really highly doubt we ever will" I said and Oliver once again laughed

"You two are very foolish" some other death eater said

"um…okay" I said giving the person a weird look.

"You could die any moment now and you joke about it" the person responded.

"Well it seems to be that you lot have been ordered not to kill us and anything else you could try to do wouldn't work very well I don't think" I said back the person.

"You act like your all big and strong but in the end your probably the weakest of them all." Some lady said

"Okkkay" I said and just looked in the direction of the voice strangely when someone yelled out crucio and I felt a sudden pain through out my body. I fought it though and just stood there grimacing and glaring at Marcus. Then it stopped.

"You're stronger then I thought" The women said looking at me in shock as I pretended not to be effected by it. I have to admit that it did hurt a lot.

"Did she just curse you!" Oliver asked not being able to tell because I didn't respond like someone normally does by that curse. Meaning I didn't fall to the floor and twitch around.

"Yeah it was only Cruciatus though" I said calmly and he looked at me in amazement.

"Only Cruciatus she says" Some mocking woman said.

"You still haven't answered us. Will you accept the Dark Lords offer?" Marcus said looking at me almost as if to say 'please say yes so that they don't hurt you more'.

"We did answer you, the answer is and will always remain…NO" I said with a smile and Oliver shook his head not at all wanting to be here for the next how ever long they are about to torcher us.

"Very well then" Marcus said almost sadly and then as I prepared myself I herd "IMPERIO!" And it was like blinking at a 100mph rate because everything would go black then I could see and then black again and I could feel myself twitching, I wasn't going to give in. There was no way that I would be there again, no way that I would almost kill someone again. Suddenly I got control of myself and stopped twitching and then the blinking slowed down until I could see. Oliver was in shock.

"Kates is that you?" He asked

"Of course it's me, you honestly thought I would let that spell effect me again" I said and he smiled.

"Maybe you are strong yourself but can you handle the same fate on your friends" The stupid lady that wants to be me sad and pointed her wand at Oliver

"IMPERIO!" She said and Oliver started twitching. He was doing a good job at fighting it. I was proud but I could see he was slowly failing.

"You can beat it Ollie, you can do it. Come one Ollie!" I was saying over and over again because that's what Tonks used to do to for me.

"Just think of what they could do in control of your body. Mrs. Knickers in a knot might bring you into her room and you can just imagine" I said and the woman who obviously hated me and fancied Oliver gave me a really dirty look and Oliver stopped twitching

"Come on Ollie, Marcus might even take a turn at you. Or who knows Moldy might swing that way" All of the eyes in the room were now shooting daggers at me and Oliver suddenly was standing up straight and burst out into laughter.

"You are brilliant!" He said while laughing and everyone else was still trying to kill me with their eyes.

"You are to bold young lady" Mrs. Knickers-in-a-knot said to me while Oliver was still cracking up in disbelief that I had said that.

"If 'Moldy' was a reference to the Dark Lord, then I would count your days numbered" Marcus said.

"Oh come off it, I was mainly just saying it because I knew it would make him laugh and make it easier for him to conquer the spell." I said and they all still gave me the death glare. Ha that sounds like a things they do often… because they are death eaters and the death glare… I don't know I found it funny.

Suddenly there was a really sharp pain in the side of my face and I was on the ground. Hey….I know this feeling…did Mr. Kickers-in-a-knot just hit me!

"Fighting like a muggle are ya?" I said smiling in that weird way you tend to see people in movies smile like when they got smacked and then said something cocky in response.

Then she kicked me…I guess I should shut up…what am I saying…I can so kick that crap out of that fat log! I stood up and just smiled at her.

"Do you really think this wise?" I don't it just seemed like a cool thing to say. "Fighting like a muggle with a girl who was raised a muggle?" I finished and attempted to pounce on her but instead just bounced off, no not because she was so fat but instead because she had some form of force field around her. Sweet! My shirt ripped a bit at the top! Now I can seduce someone into giving me their wand...

"You really are a foolish little girl" The woman said and then left the room and I mimicked the words she just said to Oliver.

"In time you will think better of this" Marcus said and grabbed the chains and led us back to the room that we were in before hand.

"You are either completely mental or bloody genius!" Oliver said once we were back in the room and no one else was in there.

"I think I'm that thin line that falls between the two" I said with a cocky smile and he laughed..

"You do realize we're probably going to died as soon as they tell Moldy what you did and said" He said with a more serious tone.

"I haven't completely given up faith that we aren't going to get out of here." I said playing with my shirt and bra so that I had an obvious exposure of a little too much of myself but not even that it looked like I was doing it on purpose. The rip in my shirt helped in making it not look so fake.

"Do I want to know what you are doing?" Oliver asked laughing at me.

"Probably not…hey do you know where Marcus keeps his wand?" I said and he laughed

"No but he used to keep it in his pocket.. Remember right where if we did that if we charmed it that it looked like something else…though because of that I highly doubt he still keeps it there." Oliver said and we both laughed.

"Oh and what happens in here stays in here…or else I'm going to have to do a memory spell on you…and perhaps my self…" I said and he shook his head.

Just almost in perfect timing as I prepared myself Marcus came in to "check on us" for I knew he would because I knew he had always fancied me and didn't want to see Moldy But kill me…of course he wanted to kill Oliver himself so he wasn't caring that Oliver was in the room with me at all….which might just help my plan.

"Katie are you okay?" Marcus said realizing that I had a cut where my shirt ripped….damn I didn't even seem that…well works better I suppose.

"Yeah…it hurts a little" I said in this really little trying to be seductive voice and herd Oliver giggle on the other side of the room where he was lying down.

"It's really good to see you again Marcus" I said again in my seductive voice.

"Yes it is…I only wish that the circumstances were a little better." He said

"I don't know I find meeting like this kind of hot" I said inching towards him. He seemed to notice half on my intentions and got really awkward.

"You do know that Oliver is in the room" He said as I was still inching closer to him….remind me to wash out my mouth with everything possible once we get out of here.

"I don't care! Nothing can keep me between me and you now that we are together again!" I said only a few centimeters away from his body.

"I never thought you felt this way about me Katie" He said putting his hands on my upper arms.

"I was always to shy to tell you so I just made fun of you because it was the only thing I felt comfortable doing" I said getting grossly closer. So the plan is to get him into a full frontal snogg fest and while it seems that I'm just feeling him up I'll searching for his wand….

Well let's just get this over with, I went right for it and he seems to just be enjoying it. EW! I can't believe I am really doing this! What a girl does to save her life I guess…. Alright now where is this wand…. Its not in his back pockets…….or in his sleeves…so it has to be logically in his front pocket…well I feel it but its unfortunately not in his pockets…oh god I hope that's his wand…now how to get it…without grabbing something I've never really wished to touch…

Maybe he will just think I'm really into him…and a slut oh well down we go…I'm sorry little hand. Aha! Alas I have the wand!

"Petrificus Totalus" I said and there was now a frozen Marcus with his tongue sticking out and his eyes closed.

"That is the single grosses thing I have ever done I said scraping my tongue with my finger that did not belong to the hand that was most recently in Marcus's pants. I charmed the chains off of me walked over and wiped the pants hand on Oliver who realized why I was doing so and started to freak out and then I got the chains off of him.

I charmed us to have death eater robes and mask on and walked out of the room to find another death eater aware that there was not two death eaters in the room just now and I stunned them and gave Oliver their wand.

"Accio Map of where we are!" I aid and Oliver laughed because that normally doesn't work…but this was far from a normal day and the map appeared.

It was a cool map to because it was like a little hand held G.P.S system. So it was oddly and strangely easy to get out of there.

"Yeah that was way too easy!" I said looking around for something to pop out at me.

"Maybe fate decided that making out with Marcus was hard enough" Oliver said laughing.

"Accio Broom" I said and a broom came flying at us. Oliver and hopped on it and I charmed us so that we couldn't be seen and got rid of the stupid death eaters clothes.

Before we knew it we were above London so we landed and went to the ministry. We got in and were in Gawain's office almost instantly.

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" Gawain said in shock when we walked into his office.

"We were actually wondering the same thing…" I said still amazed that it was so easy to escape.

"Where did they take you? How are you alive? How did you escape? Why did they kidnap you?" Gawain was going on in shock.

"All of those questions we don't know except that they wanted up to help Moldy in capturing something that takes broom skills" I answered and Oliver was amazed that he was in Gawain's office so he was touching everything.

"Strange…" Gawain said

"Yeah" Oliver said.

"How long have we been gone?" I asked looking at the calendar.

"Almost 2 months" Gawain said and Oliver and I just starred at him in shock.

"We had though you two were long dead by now" He said after a bit

"We have totally only been awake for like two days" I said trying to think about whether we could have been under the imperious curse for the last two months

"What curse did they hit you with in the pitch?" he asked

"I have no idea….why" I said

"Because if they hit you with a coma spell then you would have logically have been out for the last few months and this would led us to believe that you were dead so that way they could easily convert you with out of realizing it." Gawain said

"I suppose that's logical" I said while Oliver was flopping down in one of the chairs.

"So do you think you lot are safe now?" Gawain asked

"No way! River referred to You-know-who as gay" Oliver said laughing remembering the experience as I just smiled.

"Oh gosh" Gawain said putting his head in his hands and just laughed a bit while I continued to smile cutely like 'how could I ever say something like that'.


End file.
